Rekishi Ga Sai Sa Rete Imasu
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Ingin rasanya membuat mereka kembali mengingat perjuangan. Perjuangan yang penuh tumpahan darah kita. /"Kau ingin mereka mengingat kembali, kuso chibi. mengingat perjuangan kita kembali?"/Inilah impian... untuk menang.


Aku ignin mereka kembali ingat. Ingat satu hal itu saja.

Kalau begitu, kita akan memulainya lagi.

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke presents**

**Rekishi Ga Sai Sa Rete Imasu.**

**For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Awards October-November, Historical and the Sequel of For This Country.**

**Pojok Author 1: Hari Pahlawan.**

**Pairing: HiruSena Friendship *saya Cuma tahan buat bikin RikuSena!***

**Warning: Typo(s), AU.**

**DLDR**

**Happy Hero's Day.**

~~oo00oo~~

Semua orang berjalan di sebuah perkotaan padat. Asyik dengan dunia mereka. Toh, mereka berpikir. Ini Negara merdeka, kita bisa melakukan apapun asal tak melanggar hukum.

Memang kalian pikir, kemerdekaan itu hal yang mudah, heh? Tidak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 sosok orang memperhatikan mereka di atas sana. Di atas langit biru itu.

~~~~~~~oooo000000oooo~~~~~~~

"Kenapa mereka seolah tak memperdulikan kita, ya?" tanya sosok berambut _spike_ coklat dan bermata _caramel._

"Karena kita sudah mati, _kuso chibi. _Kau lupa ya peristiwa berabad-abad lalu?!" tanya sosok berambut _spike_ pirang dengan nada sakrastis.

"Hehehe. Iya, maaf…" kata sosok berambut coklat itu dengan lugu.

Hening diantara mereka.

"Mereka sudah melupakan kita."

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menoleh pada sosok disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Mereka seolah menganggap kita tak pernah ada. Padahal kita sudah rela mengorbankan nyawa demi Negara ini, tapi apa peduli mereka? Tak ada. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi. Tanah yang mereka pijak sekarang hasil tumpahan darah kita. Kebebasan yang mereka miliki hasil dari pengorbanan nyawa kita. Che. Payah."

Sosok berambut coklat itu kembali menatap pemandangan dibawah. Menyakitkan memang, tapi apa daya.

"Kita… tidak bisa melakukan apapun… Hiruma…?" tanya sosok berambut coklat itu lirih.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hiruma itu menoleh. Dia hanya terdiam, tak punya jawaban atas itu.

"Sekarang, kita hanya mampu melihat."

Sena hanya terdiam dan merenungi kakinya – yang memang sudah tak menapak tanah.

"Kita… betul-betul tak bisa melakukan apapun?" tanya Sena lirih.

"Kalau sudah tau, jangan tanya." Kata Hiruma memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Begitu damai. Beda dengan apa yang ia alami selama bertahun-tahun.

"Semua orang sudah melupakan sejarah. Seolah itu sebuah batu yang tergeletak dijalanan begitu saja. Dari tampangnya pun mereka sudah tak berterima kasih." Tutur Hiruma cepat.

Sena terduduk lemas. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Seandainya…"

Hiruma menoleh kea rah Sena yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membuat mereka kembali mengingat peristiwa bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ingin sekali. Tapi apa mereka peduli pada sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat seperti kita? Rasanya hanya angan-angan yang sama sekali tak bisa dicapai begitu saja. Sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ya. Hiruma." Kata Sena masih menatap kakinya.

Hiruma jadi merasa bersalah. Sejak kecil dulu Hiruma dan Sena selalu bersama. Sena yang lugu selalu menghiburnya yang tidak punya orang tua. Biarpun Hiruma selalu berkata kasar padanya, Sena selalu tau ada maksud baik dibaliknya. Dia yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya. Yang mampu mengisi relung hatinya yang sepi. Sahabat.

Sena selalu memberinya yang terbaik. Terakhir kali ia melihat senyum Sena yang abadi adalah tragedy bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat bambu runcing menembus jantungnya. Senyum manis tetap merekah di wajahnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Hiruma muka. Mata hijau _emerald-_nya nyaris memerah.

"Hiruma. Kau menangis?" tanya Sena tak percaya.

"Berisik, _kuso chibi! _Ini gara-gara kau juga yang mengambil tindakan bodoh dan nekat begitu!" hardik Hiruma kasar. Sena hanya menatap sahabat kecilnya itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf."

Hiruma menatap kebawah. Orang-orang masih berjalan dengan santainya. Mendadak seringai Hiruma terkembang membuat Sena yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya langsung shock.

"A… ada apa?" tanya Sena sedikit gemetaran,

"Kekeke. _Kuso chibi, _kau mau mereka mengingat kembali sejarah, kan? Meskipun dengan cara seperti apapun? Membuat mereka merasakan perjuangan kita, heh?" tanya Hiruma masih dengan seringainya. Melihat itu, Sena terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau… kau mau membuat peperangan lagi?!" jerit Sena tak percaya.

"_Kuso chibi baka! _Tentu saja tidak! Tapi dengan cara lain." Kata Hiruma sambil menarik lengan Sena ke pinggir langit.

"Ma… mau apa kau?!" jerit Sena sambil meronta.

"Kekeke. Kita akan kembali bertarung, _kuso chibi. _Kembali merebut kemenangan yang sudah terambil." Kata Hiruma masih dengan seringainya.

Mereka pun terjun kebawah. Kembali ke dunia.

~~~~~~~oooo0000oooo~~~~~~~

"SENA! CEPAT BANGUN! TEMAN-TEMANMU SUDAH MENUNGGU DIBAWAH!" teriak sosok cantik berambut coklat disanggul.

"HIEEE! IYA IYA! AKU KESANA!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut coklat menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung memakai sepatunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sena? Kau terlihat gugup." Tanya sosok perempuan tersebut. Yap. Ibu dari Sena Kobayakawa.

"Tidak kok, Bu. Hanya… tegang sedikit." Kata Sena polos.

"Itu sama saja. Tapi, ibu akan tetap mendukungmu. Berjuang, ya." Kata ibunya sambil tersenyum

"Iya. Aku berangkat ya." Kata Sena sambil berdiri.

"_KUSO CHIBI! _KAU TERLAMBAT 10 DETIK!" bentak sosok iblis dengan telinga runcing menembaki senapan kea rah sosok kecil itu.

"HIEEE! MAAF HIRUMA-_SAN!"_

Inilah janji mereka. Memenangkan kejuaraan Christmas Bowl. Mereka rela biarpun mereka terluka seperti apapun, demi kemenangan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Biarpun badanku hancur, aku tak akan jatuh di sini!'  
-Sena Kobayakawa_

'_Kita akan menang, biarpun harus mati!'  
-Youichi Hiruma._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

p.s: Anggap saja Hiruma dan Sena melihat dari surga :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pojok Author 1: Hari Pahlawan.**

Oke, saya mau mengucapkan, selamat hari pahlawan!

Ada yang inget hari pahlawan tanggal berapaa? Yap! Benar sekali! Tanggal 10 Oktober yang merupakan 9 hari sebelum ultah kakak saya! *dikemplang*

Tapi jujur, lho. Saya sempet lupa. Maklum. Distrosi kelas 6 membuat saya melupakan pelajaran IPS yang merupakan pelajaran yang paling saya kuasai *pundung 7 turunan*

Karena itu saya membuat fic seperti ini agar tak ada lagi orang-orang seperti saya! *jleb banget kata-katanya*

Oke, saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa pahlawan itu tak terbatas jasanya.

Mereka yang membuat Indonesia merdeka, mengorbankan tiap darahnya demi tanah yang kita pijaki sekarang. Tapi, kok sekarang banyak banget sih yang ngelupain hal itu?! Bahkan pak SBY juga?! Masa yang bener Cuma Jokowi aja?! *dilempar pake baju kotak-kotak*

Ehem. Lupakan 2 kalimat terakhir! Coba bayangkan. Emang bagi sebagian orang berpikir sejarah itu merepotkan. Banyak nama pahlawan yang harus diingat, tanggal penting yang harus diingat, ditambah lagi guru sejarah yang gualaknya melebihi Macan Singapura *dibantai walkas*

Tapi sejarah itu ada pentingnya juga, lho… seperti kata kakek kita semua (kakek?), Soekarno, ingatlah sejarah jika tidak mau tersesat. Juga kata kakek saya sendiri, jika mau sukses di Negara, tetap ingatlah apa yang dilakukan para pendahulu. _Wait_, kakek saya kan udah meninggal dari saya belom lahir, kok saya bisa tau dia ngomong apa? Sudah! Abaikan saja kalimat yang tadi!

Oke, sekian bacotan saya yang gak jelas. Makanya saya gak mau jadi dosen karena ini. Oke, lupakan saja kutipan diatas dan tetap bahagia dan makan chocodot biar gak galau. Ingat! P3K! Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kegalauan! Hehehe. *inspirasi pas jalan-jalan ke Garut sama emak*

~~oo00oo~~

HOGYEAAAAAH! FIC ABAL APALAGI INI?!

Sumpah kayaknya saya gak akan berhenti bikin fic gaje.

Maap buat yang nungguin apdetan TLC. Sumpah saya bingung gimana nulisnya! 0.o

*liat fic atas bawah* Pendek banget, yak?

Tadinya saya mau bikin sejarah ASEAN, tapi apa daya, buku IPS saya tak memadai.

Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review For This Country!

**Kuro Ichizaki, Ariya 'no' Miji, arumru. Kuroi –ru, Yuki Sasaki, **dan **Carnadeite**! Makasiiiih banyak *tebarkisu*

Tadinya saya mau nunggu tanggal 25 November mumpung tampil drumband buat PGRI. Tapi saya udah kebelet ngetik dan keinspirasi sama lagu di Metr* TV. Jadilah fic ini dibuat.

~~oo00oo~~

_Masih ingat teks ini?_

_Kami, bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaannya. Dan hal-hal yang menyangkut pemindah tanganan kekuasaan telah kami lakukan bersama-sama dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya._

_Atas nama bangsa Indonesia  
Soekarno-Hatta._

_Yang tau, saya kasih ucapan selamat dan hug seribu kali *digebug*_

~~oo00oo~~

**Pojok Author 2: STATUS!**

Lala: Buka FB aahh! *langsung terjang kompi*

_KETIK KETIK KETIK KETIK KETIK._

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **APAPULA GUE MALAH BIKIN FIC PAS LAGI BANYAK-BANYAKNYA PR?! 0A0

**1 minutes ago,  
Like. Coment.**

**HiruHiru Devil: **Itu mah DL, Author kacamata rambut reage sialan.

**Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma: **Hie… **HiruHiru Devil **nakutiin…

**Raimon Taro 'Monta': **Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma: Sena, kamu bolos kampus, ya?!

**Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma: **Raimon Taro 'Monta': Eng… enggak, kok. Aku bosen sih gara-gara cacar air jadi gak bisa kemana-mana (_ _)"

**SuzuCheers: **Yaa~ Sena kasian bangeet…

**Riku Kaitani29Sebu: **Ciee… khawatir, nih?

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **WOY! NGE-SPAM AJA DI STATUS ORANG! *bawa-bawa golok*

**Riku Kaitani29Sebu: **Nuraffa Aprilia: Dia sendiri nge-spam -,-a

**KuriKuri Taa: **Hyaa! Banyak kecoak di kamar mandi barusaan! 0A0

**Koutarou KickSmart: **Naksir kali sama lu.

**Takayama Hitomi: **Mukemu -,-a

**HiruHiru Devil: **Takayama Hitomi: Kekeke. Kata-kata kasarmu muncul lagi, sepupu sialan.

**Takayama Hitomi: **HiruHiru Devil: Masalah gitu buat lo?

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **Wuu huu! Hiruma sama Hitomi berantem lagi! Liatin, aahh! *pake kacamata 3D*

**MizuMizu Machi: **Nghaa~ Lala lagi stress, ya?

**UnsuiKongoSN: **Dia mah setiap hari stress -,-a

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **MizuMizu Machi & UnsuiKongoSN: Baru tau gue stress? Kekekekeke.

**Julie Sawai~: **KOUTAROU _BAKA!_ AKU SURUH KAMU BERESIN KAMARMU YANG BERANTAKANNYA NAUDZUBILLAH ITU KAMU MALAH OL-AN DISINI!

**Kotarou KickSmart: **GYAAAA! MAAF JULIEEE!

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **Eh, Rik? Elo ganti FB?

**Riku Kaitani29Sebu: **Kan elu yang nge-hack FB gue. Dasar hacker sejati!

**Takayama Hitomi: **Lala-_chan _kan udah off daritadi.

**Kotarou KickSmart: **0_0 SEMUANYA! BURUAN OFF SEBELUM SI LALA NGE-HACK AKUN FB KITAAAA!

**HiruHiru Devil, Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma, UnsuiKongoSN, Takayama Hitomi, MizuMizu Machi, Riku Kaitani29Sebu, Kotarou KickSmart, Julie Sawai~, SuzuCheers, KuriKuri Taa and Raimon Taro 'Monta' is offline.**

**Nuraffa Aprilia: **Bah? Mereka kemana, yak? Gue tinggal sebentar buat nyegat tukang es Dung Dung lewat udah pada off semua. Dasar orang aneh.

Gaje yak? Emang.

Please review!


End file.
